


Мой маленький СПЕКТР

by XMRomalia



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: AU, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Каждому из нас так или иначе нужен свой сказочник. Тот, кто успокоит, приголубит и заставит чувствовать себя дома даже на самом задрыпанном крае галактики. У Шепард, знаете, был такой сказочник. И она его, пожалуй, любила.





	

Эрис Шепард всегда была очень, очень странной девчонкой. Еще с юности, с первых боев не на жизнь, а на смерть в Земных трущобах, она начала более напоминать дикого зверя - бессердечного, хладного, и, черт подери, живучего, как самый дрянной ворча, ужравшийся по самые рваные уши пенициллином, таким же дрянным, как и он сам, - чем простую, человеческую девчонку.   
  
Потому что история, если говорить по правде, повторялась из раза в раз. Из раза в раз, из одного момента в другой, менялись декорации – не менялась суть. Эрис доверялась, Эрис предавали. Всегда, будь это члены банды, поставщики контрабанды или же её собственные родители, бросившие девчонку еще до того, как она успела запомнить их лица. Шепард не верила по-настоящему никому, она закусывала щеку изнутри до боли, когда было худо – и терпела. Потому что, клянусь всеми богами, это единственное, чему может научить Земля, научить милая-милая родимая планета людей. Терпению.   
  
«Терпи, дитя, и вскоре все закончится.»  
  
Земля не обещала, что станет легче, Родина обещала, что все закончится. Плохо или хорошо, хорошо или плохо – какая разница? Трупу все равно, что касается его щек - мягкие рюшечки подушки или цепкий кустарник, измазанный в пыли. Да, это верно, Шепард всегда считала, что закончится весь этот театр теней и горечи смертью. Что её рано или поздно разорвет на кусочки какой-нибудь особо накурившийся кроган из соседнего посольства, или же просто она подохнет, отравившись особо дрянным батончиком из супермаркета. У неё не было иллюзий, которые часто посещали остальных новичков, пришедших в Альянс в поиске лучшей жизни.   
  
«Я буду лучшим!» - заявляли они.   
«Я буду самым-самым высоким по званию!» - лепетали они.  
  
Шепард же, слушая это, просто улыбалась, не выдавая собственных внутренних демонов.   
Потому что те вторили одно, вторили жарко и с легким придыханием, совершенно безмятежно затыкая ангелка, который должен был сидеть на её соседнем плече. Потому что ангел ничем не мог ей помочь, ничего не мог ей предложить, ничего не мог противопоставить такому сладкому лепету тени. Демоны, яркие создания порока, могли предложить ей все. Ангелы – ничего. Пожалуй, именно так выбирают веру.   
  
«А я буду той, кто выжила».   
  
Эти слова, одновременно простые и сложные, стали догматом, стали немым девизом Эрис. Выжить, выжить, выжить. Резня на Торфане, гордое имя «Мясник» - оно ничего, ничегошеньки не значило для Шепард. В обычном, горделивом и праздном смысле, конечно же. Важно было лишь то, что за этими словами прятался факт того, что дрянной девчонке удалось уцелеть. Не важно, скольких своих собратьев она потеряла, неважно ни что и никто. Она выжила. И она будет жить дальше, будет жить всем на зло, всем богам и всем праотцам.   
  
Так она думала и тогда, когда ступила на борт Нормандии, чье название невольно вынудило девушку усмехнуться. Так она считала, когда ей объясняли ситуацию на Иден Прайм, так думала, когда погиб Дженкинс – плевать на все, плевать на всех – выжить, выжить, выжить.   
  
Однако не всегда идет все так, как мы того желаем.   
Эрис Шепард в один-единственный момент сумела осознать, что жизненное кредо дало сбой. Вот просто так, вне её желания – вроде бы вот все идет по плану, а вот – все катится к дьяволу на куличики.   
  
Пожалуй, это случилось в тот самый момент, когда она дернулась, проснувшись в своей каюте под мерную музыку из проигрывателя. А может и раньше? Может, в момент, когда её губ коснулись чужие – солоноватые, с легкой толикой сладости от недавно съеденного батончика? Или в момент, когда она хватала губами воздух, стараясь прожить на секундочку, на минуточку дольше, проклиная на чем свет стоит Джокера, что так боролся за свою «Малышку»?   
  
Или в момент, когда она вернулась из мертвых… Чтобы понять то, что и на том свете ей не дадут покоя?   
  
Открывая чуть-чуть мутноватые глаза, она приняла поражение собственных идей почему-то даже слишком легко, как для такого человека, как она. Потому что все это было очевидно, слишком очевидно.  
  
Она оболгала собственные идеалы. Идеалы «кровь за кровь», «выживает сильнейший». Просто потому, что сейчас она на Нормандии, и сейчас она летит спасать весь этот проклятый народ, делящий с ней кровь, всю эту проклятую расу людей, которая оказалась на грани вымирания. А перед этим она - ну точно как безумная старая бабка своих внуков, - отчаянно и рьяно мирила всех, кого можно было помирить и тащила за собой всех, кто тащился или кого можно было оглушить и молча утянуть за собой.   
  
Просто потому, что эта планета была родной ему, Кайдену. Тому, кто не смотря на то, что планета принесла столько боли, любил её едва ли не сильнее, чем свой четыреждыпроклятый Альянс. Тому, кого Эрис любила не «потому что», а «вопреки тому, что». Нытика, фанатика, биотика. Ублюдка, который доводил её до безумия.   
  
\- Дурной сон? – Кайден, проснувшись и потерев глаз, чуть привстал на кровати, и этим вызвал у девушки легкое фырчанье. Он был майором, она – командором; он был биотиком, а она – простым солдафоном. Разные, черт подери, разные, как небо и земля – но все же Шепард понимает, что не променяла бы этого вечно ноющего ублюдка ни на кого бы во всей этой дрянной вселенной.   
  
Именно поэтому она чуть мотает головой, укладываясь головой на плече биотика. Тот изгибает бровь, явно не веря её действиям, мол, «все хорошо», явно чувствуя каким-то десятым органом чувств, как бьется у неё быстро-быстро сердце после очередного кошмара, и как виски пронзает жуткий металлический скрежет.   
  
Кайден не дурак, он не допрашивает и не понуривает - он просто начинает невесомо гладить ладонью Спектра по щеке, скуле, стараясь как можно меньше задевать шрамы.   
_Шрамы Спектра… да, именно её._  
  
\- Расскажи мне сказку, - тихо бурчит она вскоре, буквально через пару минут поднимая взгляд на мужчину, и Кайден не говорит ей, что от сияюще-алого взгляда у него мурашки по коже, потому что это не правда. Потому что ради одного-единственного этого взгляда он в одиночку готов собрать команду и трижды разбить Коллекционеров, нет, четырежды! А по пути еще пустить Властелина на корм ржавчине. Нет, серьезно!..  
  
\- Какую? – он спрашивает, хотя явно знает ответ.   
  
\- Про принцессу, принца и большого-большого злого дракона. И чтобы без жнецов. И со счастливым концом.   
  
Кайден тихо смеется этой глупости, ведь Шепард, черт возьми, взрослая женщина, но все же начинает рассказывать, почувствовав легкий пинок кулаком под ребра. И командор после, убаюканная его бормотанием, быстро и спокойной засыпает, затем еще долгие часы напролет пуская слюни на его грудки.   
  
Да, может быть они и разные, как небо и земля, может не похожие, может, совершенно противоположны друг другу. Но только вот лишь Аленко знает сказку, которую нужно рассказать злой и ужасной Эрис Шепард, первому человеку-спектру, дабы она смогла спокойно уснуть.   
  
_И этого, ей-богу, хватает им обоим._


End file.
